


Art History Sucks

by TwistedLyssa



Series: Newsies College AU [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, the gays are at it again, this actually happens before the katherine/sarah one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLyssa/pseuds/TwistedLyssa
Summary: Jack hates Art History, but he needs it for credit. Also, there's this cute blond boy in his class that sends Jack's heart flying through the roof, and Jack is not sure what to do.





	Art History Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, love from Portugal :D  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> IG: @oflegcnds  
> Twitter: @femmegays  
> Tumblr: musicgays

Jack sat down in his usual spot in the middle of the classroom and took out his things. Art History, his least favourite class, but the credit was necessary. It was this or some Literature class he was even less interest in.

He was ready to start doodling over his notes when that damn boy walked in. Crutchie, everyone called him, even the teachers. He had actually talked to the boy, he knew the boy, but they did a project a few weeks ago and that was it. He may have also had a role in making Jack stay in Art History. Maybe. Just maybe.

“Crutchie. Sit down, we were just about to start.”

Today, Crutchie didn't sit in his usual place, in front of the teacher and next to the wall. _I want to do that to him, please. Let's nail him against the wall._ Today, he still sat next to the wall, but a row back, right next to Jack.

_No. Not today, though. I need to focus. The exam is in two weeks._

“Hi. Jack, right?”

Jack looked at Crutchie and admired his golden hair, his brown eyes. Crutchie had his hand out, and Jack shook it. “Yeah. Crutchie?”

“That's right.”

“Why did you sit back here?”

“Felt like it. You know how an artist's brain works. Besides, I can put my crutch against the wall and still look outside the window. Have you ever noticed the trees outside? They're beautiful.”

_Just like you. You're beautiful, too._ He knew there was no escaping it, so he just looked at the teacher, who was already writing unintelligible scribbles and drawing on the board.

“What is she writing?” Jack leaned to his left side, into Crutchie. He didn't understand the teacher's handwriting, and Crutchie always had the best notes in class, so he must understand the handwriting no one else seems to (the others usually used the textbook, and it did the trick).

“Stuff about the beginning of art in Ancient Greece. I can help you out later, I'll even help you understand her handwriting. I don't have anything to do.”

“Really?” _Is this happening? What even is happening? Jack, calm down. They're just some notes. Stop overthinking._

“Of course. Meet me at the library after class. Or the park. Which one would you prefer?”

“Let's meet at the park. It's calmer than the library.” Crutchie smiled at Jack before turning to the board again and copying the new scheme the teacher had drawn.

_Damn, you idiot._ This was happening, and Jack definitely did not know how to handle all the gay anxiety.

***

He quickly took off once the teacher had dismissed them. He needed some air, and Art History was the last class he had that day.

Jack went to the place where he usually sat down and sketched, which was where he was going to meet with Crutchie. His sketchbook was filled with trees and plants, but two or three drawings were of the blond boy. In his opinion, those were the best.

“Jack.”

Jack looked for the source of the voice. It was Davey, Katherine's best friend. He enjoyed hanging out with Davey, but he was closer to his sister Sarah. She was also gay, but she was much more functional than Jack.

“Hey, Davey. Sit down. You're carrying too many books.”

“How was class?”

Jack took a deep breath. The first part of class was actually enjoyable, but the rest was just talking about Greece and all the art they created. “Crutchie sat next to me. And he's meeting me here.”

Davey immediately turned to Jack. “ _The_ Crutchie? The Crutchie that makes you a mess?”

“Yeah. He's helping me with Art History. I can never understand the teacher's handwriting.”

Jack was completely smitten with that boy. He did a project with him a few weeks ago, but he had had his eyes on him for around a year.

Davey let out a little laugh. “You know what that means, right?”

“He's helping me study, how hard can that be?”

He saw Davey whip out his phone and go to Crutchie's Instagram. _WHOAH. What?!_ It was a photo of Crutchie without a shirt on, with a huge pride flag draped around him and a rainbow on his cheek. “You're an idiot. From what you've told me, he's into you too. And a study session with just the two of you is the perfect cover for some love declaration or whatever he wants to do.”

Jack's brain tried to understand how Davey knew it. He did help Crutchie walk during the two weeks of the project. They always sat together, got coffee on their breaks together, even hung out a little after everyone left. _Oh, shit._

“Maybe.” Jack smiled with hope.

“I need to go. If you do decide to have sex or something like that, please go to one of your dorms.”

Jack laughed loudly. Davey left just before Crutchie came and sat down right next to Jack.

“Hey, Jack.”

“Crutchie! Need help with the books?”

“Jack, I'm literally carrying one book and one notebook.”

Jack blushed like crazy. That was a very stupid question, but that's what his personality was built on: doing embarrassing things and reacting to them. All his friends knew that.

“So, what did you need help with?” Crutchie had already sat down, books on his lap. His hand ruffled his blond hair.

_He's so cute when he does that._ “I don't understand Art History.”

Crutchie laid the book out so that one half was on his leg and the other half was on Jack's. He made a weird face at Jack's answer. “What don't you understand?”

“The need for it.”

The blond boy sighed. What a stupid answer. “Then why are you taking it?”

Could he answer Crutchie? Nah, that would definitely screw him over. “I chose it over that Literature class they offered.”

“Okay. First thing, the exam only covers the second half of the textbook, since the first half was covered by the project.”

“That's nice.” Crutchie kept pointing and trying to tell Jack exactly what would be on the exam, but Jack focused on the blond boy, on tracing his features in his head. He smiled, because he was truly happy.

But as everything good must come to an end, Crutchie snapped his fingers right in Jack's face, dragging him out of that lovestruck state. “Hey, are you listening?”

Jack shook his head. He'd just zoned out and he definitely hadn't listened to what Crutchie had just said. “Sorry. I zone out sometimes.”

Instead of answering like a normal person, Crutchie went in for Jack's lips. He cupped the brown haired boy's face, and the textbook ended up falling on the grass.

Jack was surprised, but he wasn't upset. Sparks were flying through his body, lighting him on fire. He pulled Crutchie by his waist, careful not to hurt his leg, and the blond boy quickly moved to Jack's lap, but he pulled away. “I don't mind.”

“What about that?” Jack asked, pointing to the textbook. It was lying on the grass, green and crumpled.

“Well, the exam is two whole weeks away,” Crutchie answered, a never-seen-before mischievous smile on his face, “we have plenty of time.”

 


End file.
